Kaiyou
by Chibi-Morri
Summary: One-Shot. ChibiUsagi is caught in the middle of her parents' last battle, and she must choose a side.


Queen Serenity grunted a little, trying to mask the great effort she was exerting.  
  
"Why won't you die, you bitch?" Endymion screamed.  
  
"You wish," she breathed.  
  
ChibiUsagi stood by and watched in sick fascination as her parents battled.  
  
"Moon Tears Attack!" her mother yelled, pointing the crystal-topped wand at Endymion's chest.  
  
A blaze of sliver grew and shattered into tiny droplets that fell through his black cloak. into his body.  
  
There were in some dark place that was like the field of so many other battles Sailor Moon had fought in. No ceiling, or floor, just a gray darkness, and the occasional looming column, that held up the vortex.  
  
The look of shock crossed his face, then a look of pain. His eyes dulled, and then, as the attack subsided, glowed with an even brighter fury.  
  
He smiled, a little stream of blood slipping down from his nostril to his lip. He raised his hands over his head, and a vacuum-like darkness began to form between his fingers. The black swelled into a fat ball that pulsed deeply with evil.  
  
The smile on his face grew wider, until it was a maniac's grin. Then all of a sudden, he threw the energy orb right at Serenity.  
  
ChibiUsagi was vaguely aware that she was running and screaming, but all she could really see was the dark that held no light as it flew towards her mother, into her mother.  
  
The silver haired woman did not blink, or scream, or even move. A deep sadness shone in her eyes. The black absorbed into her chest, causing a burst of brilliant white light. The woman frowned a bit, as if confused, and sank to her knees.  
  
"MOMMY!" ChibiUsa screamed as she kneeled on the ground next to her mother.  
  
Queen Serenity looked at her daughter and smiled. ChibiUsagi cried out as she saw the blackness that was absorbing her mother's beauty and pure light.  
  
"Mommy, it will be ok, you will be ok, and defeat him, and everything will be good, just you and me," ChibiUsa sobbed, trying to console the woman, but doing it more to assure herself.  
  
Serenity let out a slow sigh that turned into a hiss as the pain stabbed her lungs, and she closed her eyes a little.  
  
ChibiUsagi lay her mother's head on her lap. "There, just lay still."  
  
Queen Serenity's blue eyes shot open. "ChibiUsa," she gasped. Her breathing eased and she relaxed again. "ChibiUsa, I'm sorry."  
  
"No," the pink haired girls started, but the woman raised a hand.  
  
"I have not been a good mother." Seeing the stern look in her eyes, the girl bit back her objections. "In your sixteen years, I have not been able to get it right. And I'm sorry. You deserved better. But I want you to know that I love you, and I always have, I was just confused for a long time. Now things are clear. And I'm sorry you had to be lost in that mess, and that you are tangled in his web too." Serenity squeezed her eyes shut for a moment, holding back pain that was spreading through her. She frowned, but it did not make the pretty woman ugly, as it might some, she just looked sad, and ChibiUsagi's heart was sucker punched by that.  
  
ChibiUsa helped her mother adjust herself so she was more comfortable.  
  
"Mommy, it's ok," she whimpered.  
  
"NO! ChibiUsa, listen to me. Endymion.he was using me al along to gain power. I was too late to realize it and stop him.."  
  
ChibiUsa nodded.  
  
"Ok, this is all very sweet, but I have business to finish with my dear wife, so I need you to get out of the way, ChibiUsagi," the king snarled.  
  
"Mamo-chan?" the princess whispered.  
  
"ChibiUsa, come here with daddy, and then we can go home, and everything will be good again," he smiled, holding out his hand.  
  
A sob caught in Serenity's throat, but from pain of body or of heart, it was hard to tell.  
  
"You and me, Chibi-chan. We will be so powerful. We can do so many things," he promised. "Come to me, daughter, come to daddy."  
  
ChibiUsagi closed her eyes. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. She lifted her face up, and her body seemed to sigh.  
  
"Mommy, I love you," she whispered.  
  
The queen's eyes were closed now, but she smiled a tiny smile. ChibiUsa bent close to her.  
  
"Take the ginzuishou," her mother whispered.  
  
"Come on ChibiUsagi, come with daddy," he growled, demanding now.  
  
"Let me take her crystal. Then we will be really powerful," she told him.  
  
He smiled. "Good girl."  
  
"Mommy? I won't let him hurt us anymore," she whispered as she took the wand from Serenity's hands. "And then we can make up for lost time, ne?"  
  
"I'm.not coming back.this time," Serenity whispered, tears slipping from the corners of her eyes, and a drop of blood bubbling from her mouth. "I'm sorry. I love you."  
  
A light in the universe was snuffed out. But just as she slipped away, the ginzuishou flashed, before fading to a distant, pulsing light.  
  
ChibiUsagi placed her mother's head against the ground.  
  
"Ok, I'm ready," she told him, facing the opposite way.  
  
"Good honey, let's go home," he grinned, a flash in his eyes. "You are my daughter, a true warrior," he told her.  
  
"No," she told him, standing to face him. Her eyes flamed. "I'm not. I was Usagi's daughter. And you. You took her away from me."  
  
She was no longer crying, or thinking, or feeling. All she knew was that the ginzuishou trembled in her hand; heavy with the power Serenity had infused in it as her last act.  
  
"I'm sorry too mommy. But I forgive you." 


End file.
